Father of the Bride
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "A Father's Love is Forever," by carylfan10 (also a companion to our other Leah stories). Niles can't imagine giving his little girl away. But some bonds can never be broken. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **This story is dedicated to Melinda (carylfan10), as a thank you for her amazing support and friendship! *Hugs* Her latest Leah story, "A Father's Love is Forever" felt like it needed a sequel, and so this is what I've come up with. :)

As Niles looked around, he couldn't believe he was here. For so long, he'd both looked forward to, and dreaded, this day. He was amazingly proud of the woman Leah had become. From the small child on his lap, to her teenage years, where she'd definitely made Niles wonder if his heart condition was recurring, all the way to this very moment. A thousand memories flooded his mind as he looked at her.

It was just over a month ago that Leah had broken the news to her parents. Not only was she engaged, but also pregnant. Of course he'd been disappointed. His plans for his children had always been career first, _then_ marriage and family. But it took only two sentences for Niles to give his approval: "When Joe and I met, it was love at first sight. Just like you and Mom."

Having seen them together now, he couldn't deny that his daughter had been right. When she was a little girl, she'd loved fairytales. Once, she'd begged him to tell her a bedtime story, and Niles had provided her with a fairytale that even Disney couldn't top. It was the story of how he'd fallen in love with Daphne. From then on, Leah had been adamant about finding her very own prince. And now she had.

Suddenly, Daphne's voice drew Niles from his thoughts. "Are you going to be all right?"

Niles nodded. "Yeah. I just can't get over it. Wasn't it just yesterday we were bringing her home from the hospital?"

Daphne nodded. "It does seem that way, doesn't it?"

"You were so beautiful then." He paused for a moment, looking her over. "You're even more beautiful now." He gently kissed her forehead.

Now that she was satisfied that her dress looked perfect, Leah came over to join her parents. "What about me, Daddy?"

"You're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen." When Daphne gave him a mock-glare, he corrected. "Other than my own, of course."

Leah smiled for a moment, glad that her father was OK with what was about to happen. She knew it wasn't the way he'd planned. Suddenly, she glanced down at her dress. "I don't look _too_ pregnant, do I?" She glanced nervously at her mother.

"You look just fine, dear," Daphne said. "You know, when your father and I got married, I had me hair in a ponytail, and I wasn't even wearing a wedding dress at all!"

Leah rolled her eyes. "I know, Mom. I've seen the pictures."

Just then, David poked his head in the doorway. "Hey, can we get the show on the road here? I sort of told Joe that Mom once ditched a guy at the altar, and he's starting to get a bit nervous." He gave his sister a wicked grin.

"David!" Leah and her brother had never gotten along perfectly, although they had grown a bit closer now that they were both adults. But he'd always aligned himself more with the Moon side of the family, which meant he enjoyed teasing Leah whenever he had the opportunity.

Daphne kissed Niles, silently letting him know that she understood the loss he was feeling today. "I'll see you out there," she said, before quietly leaving the room.

When Daphne and David were both gone, Leah walked over to her father. "Ready, Daddy?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He laughed nervously.

Leah kissed his cheek, slipping her arm into his. Niles took a step, uncertain if his legs would carry him. But they did.

Just before they made their way out to the aisle, Leah stopped suddenly. "I wish Grandpa were here."

Niles nodded. Martin had died just a few years ago, and the void he'd left had touched everyone. David had been especially hard-hit, due to the fact that he'd been born on the day his grandfather re-married. "He'd be here if he could, Leah. And he'd be so proud of you, just like I am."

Leah nodded, tears filling her eyes. "I think so, too." In tribute to her grandfather, and the grandmother she'd never known, she had chosen to become a criminal psychologist. Nothing could've made Niles prouder.

Niles took a deep breath, preparing to finally walk down the aisle. He felt Daphne's eyes on him at once. Seated next to her in the pew were Roz and Alice. Frasier and Frederick sat just in front. No one from the Moon family could make it to the wedding, but Niles knew that the important people were here. When they reached the altar, and Niles shakily let go of his daughter's hand, he wasn't sure if he could breathe.

But then Leah turned to face Joe, and the love in her eyes was unmistakable. Instantly, Niles was transported back to that chapel in Reno. He knew that Leah's marriage would be as wonderful as his own. So many years ago, he'd learned that true love was an unstoppable force. And now, Leah had seen for herself how powerful it was. What more could a father want?

In what felt like the blink of an eye, Leah was married. She was no longer his. Niles looked back and saw Daphne wiping a tear. He wondered if she was crying over Leah, or in sympathy with him.

Somehow, Niles managed to make his way back out of the church, where rice was being thrown at the newlyweds. He and Daphne were reunited. "She still loves you, you know." Daphne nodded toward the young couple.

Niles smiled sadly. "I know. But I just wish I could go back to the days when she thought I was invincible. Is that so wrong?"

Before Daphne could answer, Leah walked over. "Hi, Daddy."

A smile appeared on Niles' face at once. "Hello, Miss Leah." That had been the nickname he'd sometimes used when she was a little girl.

"I'm not really a _miss_ anymore, Daddy."

"I know." He wanted to say more, to tell her how he missed that little girl. But he just couldn't find the words.

But Leah had inherited a bit of her mother's powers, so she understood what he was trying to say. "I wanted to show you something." She pointed straight ahead. It was a beautiful spring day, and flowers seemed to be blooming everywhere outside the church. "Look, Daddy. Butterflies."

Indeed, there were dozens of colorful insects going from flower to flower. As a child, Leah had been obsessed with these tiny creatures. Once, Niles had even taken her to see some in person at a conservatory. The memory flooded back, and as he looked at his daughter, he understood. She might be married to someone else now, but as long as there were butterflies, she would still be his little girl.

**The End**


End file.
